


[Podfic] The Ladies Book Club of the Ninety-Ninth Precinct

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Download Available, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules of the book club are as follows:</p><p>1. Book club is called book club. If you have some other stupid name for it, don't say it out loud.<br/>2. No inviting boys.<br/>3. No inviting Gina. She only reads Twilight.<br/>4. No graphic violence (in books, or at meetings).<br/>5. Nothing approximating a romance novel.<br/>6. No setting disagreeable selections on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ladies Book Club of the Ninety-Ninth Precinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ladies Book Club of the Ninety-Ninth Precinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830976) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Ladies%20Book%20Club.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Ladies%20Book%20Club.mp3) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:20
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Ladies%20Book%20Club.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:20

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKGLASS!!!! Here's a podfic, on me. :) 
> 
> Cantarina, I was supposed to record something else for you, but that story didn't want me. Instead, have some awesome ladies reading books and taking down the patriarchy.


End file.
